The Electric Oxygen-Iodine Laser (EOIL) system is an emerging concept for a compact, closed-cycle, all-gas-phase, energy transfer laser with high-power military and industrial applications. EOIL uses an electric discharge of a flowing oxygen gas mixture to generate singlet oxygen metastables, O2(a1Δg), and atomic oxygen, which subsequently react with molecular iodine to excite the atomic iodine lasing transition, I(2P1/2→2P3/2), at 1.315 μm. An EOIL has been used for positive gain and lasing in low-power laboratory systems. An EOIL reactor driven by a Microwave Driven Jet (MIDJet) (e.g., as available from Physical Sciences, Inc. (PSI) in Andover, Mass.) with a kW-power microwave discharge source can generate lasing in a supersonic flow. The I(2P1/2) (or I*) excitation mechanism in EOIL is similar to that for the Chemical Iodine Oxygen Laser (COIL), except that dissociation of the reagent I2 occurs through rapid reactions with atomic oxygen rather than the much less efficient energy transfer from O2(a). COIL systems use an aqueous chemical process to generate O2(a), so no atomic oxygen is present, and I2 is dissociated by a complex multi-step process that consumes some of the O2(a).